In Dreams
by Chibi Summoner Diamond Weapon
Summary: [READ THE NOTE AT THE END OF PART 2!] Riku angsts over his boredom (Warning: this fic may make no sense. It's not supposed to)
1. Part 1

_Slight preface added _**_6/29/04_**:

This fic is to be something I call a randomosity; a fic with random chapters that do sort of go together, but there is no set plot, and I only update it when I am in **_dire_** need of inspiration. If you still want to read it, by all means, do so.

**IMPORTANT!!!!!**

GO READ THE NOTE AT THE END OF PART 2 PLEASE!!!__

**IMPORTANT!!!!!**

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"I understand!"

"No…no, I don't think you do."

The young man with silver hair turned his back on him then, his arms crossed defiantly across his chest. Sora looked away from him then, keeping his eyes focused on his hands.

"You can't stay here any longer, you know. They will come out soon."

Riku had turned to him again, his face saddened. Sora only nodded.

"You should stop coming here, Sora."

"I can't. I can't stop."

The taller of the two looked slightly angry now. He glared off into the darkness, letting out an irritated sigh.

"You keep telling me you understand…but if you did you would know you aren't supposed to be here."

"I know I'm not **_supposed_** to be here…but…" Sora paused, standing. Then, "But I'm…I'm scared, okay?"

"Scared?"

"Yes. I'm scared. Every time I leave I worry that I may never see you again. What if…what if I never find the door?"

Riku managed a small smile. He placed a hand on Sora's shoulder, trying to comfort his friend.

"You'll find it," he said. "I know you will. Don't belittle yourself like that, okay?"

The Keyblade Master was silent for a moment. Then, finally, he nodded.

"Okay. I'll try to get you out of here soon, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," Riku said with a small smirk.

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll…still be friends…after you get out, right?"

"Of course we will."

"That's good. Well, I'll go now…"

"Look, Sora, just…don't come back anymore, all right? As much as I enjoy your company, I don't want you to get your mind trapped in here."

"I…"

"Sora!"

"I…guess I'll see you at the door to the light then, Riku."

"Yes. Then we'll go home, right? I'm sure everyone will be glad to see us."

"Yeah!" Sora managed one of his wide grins. "And no more adventuring!"

"Here's to that."

The brown-haired youth sighed.

"Then I guess…goodbye…?"

"See you later," Riku corrected.

"See you later, then."

Smiles were exchanged.

And then Sora was gone, back to the waking world.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_Okay…that fic was kinda weird…but oh well. At least it's something! I had to get something up on my birthday, even something stupid. If I ever go that long without writing something again, I'll have some kind of mental breakdown, I know it(If anyone wants to know where I vanished off to, check my profile). Well, thanks for reading._

_-CSDW_


	2. Part 2 Important note at the end!

IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS FIC, SKIP TO THE BOTTOM AND READ THE NOTE, PLEASE!!!   IF YOU DO WANT TO READ THIS DISTURBINGLY SHORT PIECE…..STILL READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!!!

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

The darkness' grip was absolute.  That's what the stories said, anyway.

Riku had never had too much faith in them, so he wasn't nearly as concerned as everyone would have said he should have been.

The Heartless had long since begun to ignore him, as they grew used to his presence, and it became as such that they could not discern him from their Master.  Ansem's presence within Riku's " self " had manipulated his heart's scent to match his own.

And so there was absolutely nothing to do inside of the Kingdom Hearts.

Riku wondered if he should just attack a Heartless, for the sake of some kind of entertainment, but the rational part of his mind warned him away from this.  He really felt sorry that he **_had_** a rational mind then.  This was hell.

"Hurry up, Sora," he muttered aloud,  "I don't think I can take much more of this…"

To rephrase his previous thought:

The darkness' grip was absolute.  But not in the way the stories said.  Not at all…

Riku was about to die.  From sheer boredom.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_To be honest, I only updated this fic for this note_:

**IMPORTANT!!!!**

If any of you remember me from all that time ago, from my other, much better fanfictions, please read the note in my bio….please….shies away from angry reviewers

**IMPORTANT!!!!**


End file.
